Harbinger Skill Tree
Notes: *Harbinger is capable of manipulating both the Summoner and its own powers simultaneously. *When converting to Harbinger, Ley gains 30 more SP, up to a grand total of 60 SP maximum for use. *Ley gets three new summons: Bastion Mary, Taurus, (Left Side) and Big Eyes 1 and 2 (Right Side). However, Bastion Mary can assist fully. **Bastion Mary attacks at Ley's command. With the correct button input, Ley can order Bastion to perform moves that can push enemies back. **Taurus only appears to stomp his enemies through Grim Hand. **Big Eyes 1 and 2 assist Ley by shooting lasers through Tear Drop (Big Eye 1) or colliding with them to inflict damage or impair vision through Barrage (Big Eye 2). *The Harbinger skill tree appears to compensate the lack of combo abilities that made the dungeon process for Summoner difficult. Active Summoning Special Shove No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Quickly summons Bastion Mary to rush through enemies. Similar to Spin Dash, but without having to have Bastion Mary summoned. Note: Mary will momentarily disappear from battle when using this skill. Special Bastion No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Shove Lv3 Cooldown: 17 sec AP Consumed: 46 Info: Summons Ley's dog, Bastion Mary. Mary attacks unpredictably and possess abilities aimed at crippling enemies. The summon lasts until Ley's die or until Mary dies herself. Note: Mary and Jeeves cannot be both summoned together. Effect Bastion: Increased Speed No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Bastion Lv2 Info: Increases the speed of Bastion Mary. Effect Bastion: Strength No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Bastion Lv2 Info: Increases the base HP of Bastion Mary. Extra Howling No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Bastion Lv2 Input: X+← Info: Uses Bastion to howl and confuse enemies for 5 seconds while doing some damage. The 2 second cooldown for Bastion's Extra skills activates. Extra Spin Dash No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Bastion Lv2 Input: X+'→' Info: Uses Bastion to charge forward to inflict damage on enemies. The 2 second cooldown for Bastion's Extra skills activates. Extra Spin Drop No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Bastion Lv2 Input: X+'↓' Info: Uses Bastion to drop down and hit your enemy. Homes in if they are close enough. The 2 second cooldown for Bastion's Extra skills activates. Special Grim Hand No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Extra Howling Lv 1, Extra Spin Dash Lv 1, Extra Spin Drop Lv 1 Cooldown: 26 sec AP Consumed: 76 Info: Summons the foot of Taurus which crushes everything in a big area. Even enemies out side of the initial range of the foot may get hurt by the stomp, which acts like a JUMP for enemies. Spells Special Uncertain Air No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Gravity Ball Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Checks the area within Ley's range. If there are enemies, she summons dark sphere(s) onto the enemies which will deal damage one time (more damage after Hit count+ ability is learnt) before exploding. If there are no enemies, she will summon one dark sphere in front of her instead. It is possible to hit two or more enemies, as long as they are in range of Ley. Effect Uncertain Air Hit Count No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Uncertain Air Lv3 Info: Adds one extra hit to Special Uncertain Air. Special Tear Drop No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Uncertain Air Lv3 Cooldown: 17 sec AP Consumed: 46 Info: Summons Big Eye 1 to shoot two lasers inwards that intersect. Technique Barrage No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Tear Drop Lv 3 Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 16 Info: Opens the portal, "Barrage", from where Big Eye 2 chases enemies. Upon contact with enemies, or after a few seconds, Big Eye 2 will explode. It's possible to destroy the portal by attacking it. *If Barrage is activated and you just died, the Barrage will resurrect you with a little amount of HP. Effect Big Eye Explosion No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Barrage Lv2 Input: Automatically activated when registered Info: An optional passive that makes Big Eye 2's explosion bigger and do multiple hits. Note: Cannot be in conjunction with Dark Sight. Effect Dark Sight No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Technique Barrage Lv2 Input: Automatically activated when registered Info: An optional passive that makes Big Eye 2's explosion also cause a debuff that makes it harder for the enemy to see(PvP). Note: Cannot be in conjunction with Big Eye Explosion. Special Center of Gravity No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Technique Barrage Lv 2 Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 76 Info: Draws enemies(teleports players in PvP) into a summoned gravity field which explodes after a few seconds, altogether causing massive damage. Note: Before the Gravity Ball is summoned, dark pulses will repeatedly appear under all enemies, attempting to trap the enemy. Passive Apply Attack Effect Jump Attack LV2 No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Jump Attack LV1 Input: After Jump Z Info: Spin around with summoned knives to hit enemies. Effect Dash Attack LV2 No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Dash Attack LV1 Input: →→+Z Info: A magical web encircles Ley after a dash attack, which is then shot towards enemies. The direction of the web can be changed before shooting it. Effect Dash Attack: Increased Distance No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Dash Attack LV2 Input: Auto Info: Increases how far the web is shot before it disappears. AP TYPE 2 Effect Increased AP Recovery Rate No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Input: Auto Info: Increases AP mecovery by a fixed amount. AP Effect Amount of AP at Start LV4 No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Amount of AP at Start LV3 Input: Auto Info: Increases the amount of AP you have when you spawn. Crit. Chance Effect Increased Critical Strike Chance LV4 No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Increased Critical Strike Chance LV3 Input: Auto Info: Further increases critical hit chance by a fixed amount. Category:Skill Trees